Core
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: He knows who he is but his knowledge is a lie. She knows who he is and her visions hold the truth. Life betrays them to a fate unwanted; a life where there is nothing they can do. It is a life where love is poison and blood is gold.


Core

There is a place within the human body that is swathed in darkness. It is a place of light and shadows; of peace and war. It serves one purpose and one purpose only. Very few people have the power to access its capabilities.

Ōma Shū is one of the few who can access the hidden power within humans. He knows it by its youngest name – Void.

His allies are many and they each aid him. However, there is only one who uses him as much as he uses his allies. Her name is Yuzuriha Inori. She is one of Funeral Parlour – one half of the world's greatest conflict. She is the only one that he truly _possesses_ in the entirety of the world.

Her Void is his greatest strength. The bond between them fortifies the power that he can wield. He knows no weapon that can match her. Their partnership knows no burdens.

The Funeral Parlour is his base of operations. It's a place for the useful people of the world. They give their Void to the one who can use it. They give their Void for the sake of what can and should be in the world. Only Ōma Shū can grant that future.

The Funeral Parlour is an organisation of crime to many. They see nothing but the destruction first ignited by their enemies. The populace is blind to their saviours. They kowtow to the crime lords and the oppressors. They bring disgrace to the world and all others residing on it.

Funeral Parlour is more than an organisation. Funeral Parlour is more than a home for the useful. Funeral Parlour is a kingdom for the enlightened. Their reigning queen is Mana and the reigning king is the ever adoring Ōma Shū.

He holds the fate of the world in his palm. One moment of rage could destroy it all. That is why he possesses Inori. What other use could a mere girl have? She is the keeper of his temper. She is his greatest ally and yet his greatest sin.

Who dares betray the reigning queen?

Love is poison. It gorges on the purity of the person it takes until there is nothing of that person left. In the world that is divided between the ignorant and the warring states only the Funeral Parlour should succeed. Yet how can such a state succeed with poison flowing through the veins of its leader?

Ōma Shū is the saviour, the hero and their one true leader. He is more sinner than saint. His heart is a tyrant that holds his conscience captive. That is why he possesses Inori. In his land where only his word is law she is his only light.

He knows this as he enters the battlefields of old. His battles know the same outcome. He cannot be defeated by mere people. They aren't useful. They aren't worthy of his time. None of them are a threat to him. He exists beyond their mortal reckoning.

His latest battles have proven to be different. The one that he possesses, Yuzuriha Inori, is a remnant of times he has lost. Her strength still flows through his veins. He can almost hear her ghostly whisper. He can barely feel the light caress of her hands. She tells him to be safe.

He can't be without her. He isn't one of the fearsome kings of lore. He isn't a heroic warrior who braves all trials and remains victorious. With her death she merged their skills. She is lost, her Void is his. He must extract from himself or lose because he isn't strong enough.

His kingdom is falling around him. Mana has fled from his sight with cries of his betrayal. His people are nervous and fearful. All that he has ever had and will ever know are pulling away from him.

Alone, for the first time his lies fall away. He _hates_ as fiercely as flames and as resolutely as mountains. His heart, palpitating against his chest, screams with fury. He is no mere mortal. He is a creator. His Funeral Parlour, his lands, his kingdom, his queen and his people. Yet still they abandon him.

They cast him aside as though he's no better than them. There is no respect for him, no love for him. The only person to remain by his side is the deceased, the precious, Inori. Yet, of all reasons why, she stays because she is dead. In her last moments where she fused her strength with his she became bound to him. Now, he's sure, she steals her freedom back.

Ghostly hands claw at him. They pull him from his battles. A silenced voice screams with anguish and desperation. He knows she screams and cries. He ignores her and all that she has ever been. Mana, his queen, his fellow creator, has abandoned him. If he could possess her, remain her ally then he would never lose. He would only have to convince her of the righteousness of death.

If only…

**Author's Note: This is a vague little AU of mine. I quite like what I've done. The insanity, the hunger for power and love… Yes, I do quite enjoy this piece. No, I haven't finished the anime. I'll be the first to admit that this won't be the easiest of pieces. However, I won't be told that there is no sense in this. I can see what I intended perfectly well. If you can't then please don't insult me in a review because I'm somewhat willing to explain if you would be kind enough to be somewhat willing to try and understand. I thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed and understood my piece. I apologise if you're not satisfied and I'll retract that apology if you leave me a mean comment.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
